transport_defenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Drone
Drone The drone is unlocked after the first Sentinel reset. Once unlocked, it will appear as a spaceship flying behind your cargo transport ship to help protect it. Navigation The drone tab can be accessed by clicking the button with a closely-resembling triangle with a 'D' in it. There are 2 tabs inside the drone tab, labelled 'Missions' and 'Inventory'. Missions Tab The 'Missions' tab shows the current MP, maximum storable amount of MP amount and regen rate per hour. It is also where to start and queue up deliveries. Inventory Tab The 'Inventory' tab shows your current equipped weapons, devices and batteries, and shows your stored items. Clicking on a item will show the stats of the item, allow you to spend WP to upgrade it or turn it into a GEM. The bottom of the tab will display your current WP and Dust (gained from breaking gems). Mission Points Mission points (MP) are used to do drone deliveries. The maximum stored amount and regeneration rate can be increased by upgrading the Sentinel Level (SL) Mission point equations Max Mission points is 50 + 10 * SL Mission points per hour is 4.5 + 0.5 * SL Deliveries Item Delivery Adds a random weapon or device to your inventory. The levels of new items from deliveries will be 85% - 95% of your average item level from equipped items (including empty slots). Weapons Parts Delivery Used for upgrading weapons and devices. The amount of WP you receive every delivery depends on the total level of all of your equipped items. The amount of WP you will receive increases every 12 upgrades (item levels). Battery Delivery Adds a random battery to your inventory. The level of new batteries from deliveries are 85% - 95% of the average equipped item level. The new batteries start with 5 uses (no bonuses). Item Rarity The item rarities are based on the level of the item. Upon reaching a certain level, you must upgrade the rarity of the item before you can continue to upgrade the level. Upgrading rarities have a chance to fail and increase the price. Upgrade Price ROUNDDOWN(20 + 10 * (L - 1) + (L- 1) ^ 1.25) Weapons Weapons are the first item type that can be found through the Item delivery mission. There are 2 slots where the drone can equip weapons. The equipped weapons will act as a weapon and will fire from the drone. The damage is a percentage of your dps that increases by level with the formula L*1. The projectile color can be changed using color crystals. Weapon types Values for Level 100 Damage Multiplier Weapon Modifier Weapon Modifiers can roll between certain values. All values in this table are the current min and max value found Devices Devices are the second item type that can be found through the Item delivery mission. There are a total of 10 slots where the drone can equip devices. There is a maximum of 4 items of the same type to be equipped at the same time. Ammo generator Gives decreasing multiplier for Weapon upgrade price Formula 1 / (1 + 0.1 * L * (1 + RB / 4)) ^ (1 + ROUNDDOWN(L / 50)) Values Tractor beam Gives a multiplier for Locked cargo reward Formula Values Money magnet Gives a multiplier for Money Formula (1 + 0.1 * L * (1 + RB / 4) ^ (1 + ROUNDDOWN(L / 50)) Values Targeting system Gives a multiplier for Crit damage Formula (1 + 0.05 * L * (1 + RB / 4)) * (1 + ROUNDDOWN(L / 50)) Values Device Modifier Devices Modifiers can roll between certain values. All values in this table are the current min and max value found Category:Game Mechanics